The first time?
by Lieflotje
Summary: Will and Emma had worked up to this moment, step by step they came closer to finally going all the way, but can she go through with it? Based on the cut scene from "The first time", since people asked.


It was time, he could just feel it. They had been working up to this this moment for so long and now she was finally ready. He just couldn't wait. They had been living together for almost a year now and the already obvious sexual tension, was even more evident now.

He had been so careful with her, he loves her so, so much. He'd do anything for her. He respects her, tells her he loves her every night and proves it every day. She is the most precious thing in his life, she is his life. He had been a real gentleman, he always is, because she deserves nothing less.

He had comforted her into every new step they took, until the point they've reached now. He felt honoured that he was the lucky man this beautiful woman had chosen to be her boyfriend, her lover, someday maybe even more…

She had chosen him to trust with her whole heart, to love, to give herself fully, to let him see the side of her no other human being had ever gotten to see or will see. It was just for him, he was the one true person who she trusted so wholeheartedly that she would show him anything about her and could tell him anything that's on her mind. At least, that's what he thought, he just hoped she thought about it the same way. This is it.

* * *

_She did, she had been thinking about him a lot. Especially about them, she could feel the moment getting closer. She just simply didn't know what to do. She thought she was ready, was she? They had already done a lot of things. Things she thought she wasn't ready for at that time, but Will showed her she was. Why should this time be any different? _

_She already knew the answer. This was something huge, this wasn't just a step forward, this was the last one. Well, at a certain level. Why was she always second guessing herself? She knew the answer to that too. Could her mind just stop thinking for a while? This was something she could never, ever get back, something you only share with that one person you want to spend the rest of your life with. That Will is that person isn't the thing she's worried about, no that is one of the things she's more than 100 precent sure about. She just wanted it to be perfect, to not be a prude and let go. She had shown Will she wasn't that innocent and shy at all at some times, but she just has a hard time finding that side of herself._

_In her head she was thinking things through, as usual. Will was sat next to her on the couch, the TV was on, but neither one of them was watching it. She looked at him, his face fixed at the screen, pretending to watch. But the slight frown on his forehead told her he was thinking too, probably about the same thing. She was lying on her side, between his legs, her head resting on his chest, his arms protectively around her and a blanked draped around them. When he felt her look up he kissed her head lovingly and looked down at her._

"_What's up cutie? What's on your mind?" he asked._

"_Nothing, just checking if you had already fallen asleep." She giggled lightly._

"_Okay." He knew she wasn't telling the truth, she was a terrible liar, not super transparent, but he knew every little thing about her and could always tell. He knew he shouldn't push it now, he'd bring it up later. As usually she would probably tell him before he had to ask. So he just kept on watching._

_Emma was making a list in her head, reasons why tonight was the night, they both knew it was tonight, for some reason. One of the reasons were all the steps they had taken together, regarding their intimacy, they had come so far. She was even a bit proud of herself because of that. And though she was always a bit nervous in the beginning, will could always make her relax and enjoy the moment. He told her that she was a natural at it and that he just couldn't believe she had no experience. He would tease her with that now and then, to lighten the mood. She summed up all the steps they had taken over time._

_**Step 1:** Will had just arrived home from nationals and was standing with Emma in the hallway of the school. They were looking at the banner Emma had made for them. They came in 12__th__, but it was still an amazing achievement, she thought. Will threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. _

_He looked her in the eyes. "Thank you so much Em. Next to me, you're the only one who still believes in those kids, you made their day so much better with your banners all around the school."_

"_Are you happy?" she asked._

_He was taken a little off guard. "With what?" he asked._

"_You know, with coming in 12__th__ , but also just in general. Are you happy again?'_

"_Well, yes of course, they've done great." She gave him a look. He gave in. "Okay, okay. Maybe I'm not that happy, we could've gotten a lot higher if it wasn't for that kiss. They…we have worked so hard and then it's just gone… It was all for nothing."_

"_That's not true! Next year is another chance and you came in 12__th__! 12__th__, Will, from all show choirs in the country!"_

"_I guess…"_

"_And besides Nationals, are you happy?"_

"_I think so, I'm better than I used to be at the beginning of this year. I feel like there's just still missing something…"_

"_You know, sometimes you just have to work really hard to get what you want. And then, when you almost have it, you lose it. That doesn't mean it wasn't meant to be, that just means you have to try even harder to get it next time."_

_He faced her, still holding on to her, they both knew they weren't talking about Glee club anymore. Then Will broke the silence. "And what does that person have to do to get what he wants?"_

"_Well, he'd have to try really hard and dedicate weeks into trying to get it back."_

"_Weeks?"_

"_Maybe the whole summer vacation, maybe even longer."_

"_I guess, if you really want something, you'd do anything to get it, right?" He was a lot closer now._

"_Right…." She whispered. And in that moment, it was just the two of them, just Will and Emma. He looked at her lips, she looked at his. And before they could stop it, their lips were sealed together. It had been so long and it felt so good, so right. They didn't even notice where they were anymore, until they heard the wolfwhistels, "Aaaaww"s, "Finally!"'s and other surprisingly positive comments. They broke apart immediately, Emma had turned beet red. They looked around embarrassed at all the students with big grins on their faces, some of them still with their phone in hand, filming them. One of them shouted. "I'll send you a copy mister Schue!" (Which Will had gotten a few days later.) _

_That was their first step of intimacy from them getting back together, he had asked her to come over for dinner that night and after dinner they watched a movie and kissed some more._

_**Step 2:** Making out. And then really making out, with tongue and all. Boy, did that get heated sometimes! After a while she didn't freak out anymore when she could feel his arousal._

_**Step 3:** Losing clothes. Sometimes their making out would become so heated that they had gotten each other rid of some clothing items, but she would never let it go too far._

_**Step 4:** Touching and positions. They had been dating for about a month and a half, when the first touching and positions happened. Sometimes, while making out on the couch she would even be on top of him or they would lay both on their side. He let his hands find her behind, regularly and she would even squeeze his from time to time. One day, he had already pulled of her cardigan and he was topless and she let him touch her breasts, over her shirt of course._

_**Step 5:** Staying the night. Will had asked beforehand if she wanted to stay the night on Friday, to spend the weekend together. She had agreed and came over with a bag containing everything she needed and extra stuff to leave there, in case she would stay another time, without knowing beforehand. They were watching a movie and by the end of the film, Emma was soundly asleep, almost on top of Will._

"_Em, Emma, Em. Sweetie, wake up, time for bed." But she wouldn't wake up, so he carefully slipped out from underneath her and lifted her bridal style. He was halfway to the bedroom when she started to stir a bit in his arms. She opened her big, beautiful, innocent eyes and looked at him questioningly. "Hey beautiful." He whispered._

"_Whatcha doin'?" she asked him with a voice full of sleep, it was obvious that she was really tired. She snuggled into his neck and clasped his shirt with her right hand. She yawned. "Could she be any cuter?!" he thought to himself. _

"_Just taking you to bed." He said with a voice full of adoration._

"_But the couch is the other way, right?"_

"_Right." He stated simply. They reached the bedroom door and he pushed it open._

"_Then why you takin' me to your bedroom?" _

"_Because that's where you're gonna sleep. It's freshly made, I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch sweetie." He gently laid her on the bed, but she sat right up._

"_But I can't make you sleep on the couch, in your own house!" _

"_You aren't, it's my own decision. Discussion over. You want to get into your pyjamas?"_

_She let herself fall to the side and curled up, still half asleep. "Mtoo tired…"_

"_Want me to help you?"_

"_Mkay…"_

_He chuckled and pulled her back to a sitting position, he reached into her bag to get her nightgown and helped her undress and get into it. He took off her bra, after she had changed into her gown. He made her lay down and draped the sheets over her._

"_Good girl. Now go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." He said as he kissed her forehead. He changed into his pyjamas, gave her one last kiss and was about to leave when she spoke._

"_No, don go sleep n the couch! I'll feel to guilty tmrrow!"_

"_Well missy, where do you want me to sleep then?"_

"_Here, wi me."_

"_Well, I couldn't say no to that, now could I?" He climbed in beside her and pulled her close, after that night they both knew they never wanted to sleep alone again. That's why he asked her to move in with him, about three weeks later._

_**Step 6:** Only underwear. They would sleep in only their underwear or make out in their underwear, but Emma always kept her bra on. A few weeks later he got to touch her bare breasts and they would both sleep in only their bottoms. _

_**Step 7:** Showering and taking a bath together. After that they sometimes slept fully naked, just to get used to the feeling, nothing more._

_**Step 8:** Orgasm. After Will found out she had never had an orgasm in her entire life, he wanted to let her feel how great they were. That night they would sleep fully naked, but before she could lay down he said. "Come here." In a sweet way he nodded his head to between his sheet covered legs. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He reached out his hand and she took it. Shyly she climbed in between his legs, facing him, a bit distance between them. "Turn around." He whispered." She complied, she didn't have that much trouble anymore with the contact, they also spooned fully naked. He pulled her back to his chest._

_She could feel his arousal pressing in her lower back. "Sorry" he said, a bit ashamed._

"_Don't worry, you can't help it. I've gotten a lot better with it." She said and stroked his cheek, half facing him. _

"_I get hard by just seeing you naked, imagine what feeling you naked does to me!" he chuckled. She giggled. "But, I want you to know that an orgasm is great, it's a wonderful feeling. Nothing to be ashamed of, you can even do it yourself, when I'm not around to do it for you." He winked at her, she was still turned a little, so she could see his face, she blushed. "It isn't weird at all Em. Everybody does it."_

"_You do?!" she asked innocently. _

"_Yes, even I do. And I want you to do it too, when you feel like it, it will get you a lot more relaxed."_

_She gulped and looked him in the eyes, desperately. "But, I don't know how to…"_

"_Then I'll show you. Turn around and close your eyes, keep them closed, it'll only make it better."_

_She did as he said and he let his right hand slide over her right arm and grabbed her hand. He covered her hand with his and laid it just above the place where it was needed the most. He slid her hand down and let her feel. He let her know just how and where to place it and let her tell him what she liked the most. "You know, that's also why you should do it yourself, so you can experiment and then tell me what you like the best." She nodded and pulled her hand from underneath his. "Want me to continue?"_

"_Uhuh." Was all she could muster. Then she came, in his arms, with his hand on her breast and his head in her neck. He had never seen her so free and relaxed, as in that very moment. _

_**Step 9:** Hand job and blow job. After Will had shown her almost every way of him pleasuring her, with as well his mouth as his hands, she was comfortable enough to repay the favour. _

* * *

So that's how they got to step 10, doing it. She was nervous as hell. They were laying in bed together, just staring for a while. He slowly started to kiss her and in no time they were both naked, this was the first time she felt his arousal from the front. And it freaked her out, the realisation of what she was about to do suddenly hit her, hard.

When Will noticed she was shaking, he stopped immediately. He saw the fear in her eyes, he knew that expression. As much as he wanted himself to believe it, she just wasn't ready yet. Either way he asked what was wrong.

"I..I just…I can't! I'm so, so sorry Will!" she was on the verge of tears.

"No baby, no. It's okay." He kissed her on her forehead, then her eyelids, her nose, her lips. He slipped out of bed and pulled on a clean boxer, he got clean panties for her and helped her get back into her nightgown. He crawled under the blankets beside her and just held her. She cried softly into his chest, barely making any noise, but she kept saying she was sorry. Will shushed her, stroked her hair, peppered her with little kisses and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

They were now spooning. "It's okay baby. It's okay. I have you. I love you, so, so much and nothing, but absolutely nothing will ever change that. Shhh, sweetie. I know, I know you do honey. I love you, I love you, I love you. I'll love you forever and ever." By this time she was quiet, she had stopped crying, just a sniffle now and then.

"But…"she began.

"But what sweetie?"

"Uhm… But what if I want to wait…. Is that too weird? Could you handle that?"

"I would wait forever and a day, if that's what you need…" he kissed the back of her head and heard her sigh of relief. She turned around in his arms and snuggled into his bare chest, his chin on her head. She kissed his chest.

"I love you, so incredibly much…"she sighed.

"I love you too, forever and always. Always have, always will."

They shared one last sweet kiss and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it! O my god, I am so sorry, I just got a bit carried away, my longest chapter ever, I think. If it's too long to scroll properly, I'll break it into 2 chapters and post them at the same time. Please review, it means a lot and makes me update faster! ;D Oh and if you spot any grammatical mistakes, please let me know!

Please go to my profile and check out the fics I'm going to write! Thanks for taking the time to read! XXX Lies


End file.
